


Paper Heart

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: "Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever."





	Paper Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: "Remus/Narcissa, 'Forever' by Papa Roach."

_He runs a hand softly through her silky hair, petting her like a kitten, and enjoys the low purrs she’s making. Her brilliant blue eyes are half-closed in lazy pleasure as he plays with her hair, and so are his. The blonde strands feel like rays of sunshine under his fingertips, warm and golden — so unlike his dark, hidden secret._  
  
_Eventually his hand grows bolder, and he gently tugs her hair, pulling her head back until her neck arches. He sniffs along the curve of her throat, taking in her vanilla perfume with slow inhales. He tries to be good — oh how he tries — but her pulsing heartbeat is visible at the base of her neck, and he can’t resist. When he tastes her skin, tongue lightly teasing the hollow of her throat, he feels the blood pumping under her pale, flawless flesh. The wolf in him growls, taunted by the nearness of her lifeblood, and she trembles deliciously._  
  
_He almost comes._  


 

* * *

  
  
Remus wakes with a strangled gasp; heart pounding rapidly and legs tangled in the cotton sheets.  
  
Thoughts of her have plagued his dreams every night ever since his return to Hogwarts, ever since Draco came into his compartment on the train, ever since he caught a trace of _her_ scent on her son.  
  
The hint of vanilla — _her_ unique smell — had awakened feelings long forgotten.  
  
He’d been years below her at Hogwarts, but the glimpses he’d caught of her slim form flitting about had enflamed his young body and mind. Lycanthropy had brought on early puberty; while his friends had been playing pranks on Slytherins, Remus had been staring longingly at one of the female members of that house.  
  
But he’d known, even at twelve, that a royal pureblood would never look twice at a mangy werewolf. When she’d left school on Malfoy’s arm, he’d breathed a sigh of relief. He’d tried to forget the perfection of her long blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. He’d tried to replace her with brunettes and redheads — Gryffindors — and he’d mostly succeeded.  
  
But now that his cock is hard at the mere _thought_ of her, Remus realizes he’s just been fooling himself.  
  
He may have buried his adolescent dreams, but he’ll never stop seeing her as one of the few bright spots in his life.  
  
With a sigh, Remus straightens his sheets, turns over, and waits for her face to haunt his dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
